mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowsTwilight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Taven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 18:56, January 6, 2010 Custom Sig you know how to make one? GunBlazer 14:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Let´s go then! GunBlazer 14:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) from scratch GunBlazer 14:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) let´s do with the one you gave me then. GunBlazer 14:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) to learn GunBlazer 15:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey just saying thx for fixing my page i was really annoyed when someone wrecked and well ya thx Hi how are you doing lately? ' ' ' ' 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ sorry bro Dude im sorry, i just had a really pissy day today, i really am sorry bro, MK IS THE BEST GAME EVER and let's just enjoy it, ok. i am just pissed at gun blazer critisizing (spell check) my Hsu Hao edit. hsu hao is badass. Everyone in MK is Badass, please forgive me bro. P.S MORTAL KOMBAT > STREET FIGHTER, TEKKEN, DOA, and JUSTIN BIEBER. I love mk and i am a huge fan, i will erase my messages off your talk page, OK? METALLICAKID OUT!!! you're right You're 100% right dude, let's please forget this ever happened. MK (1992-2011) = EPIC!!! Metallicakid out!!!! armageddon rulez 4 ever!!!! Scorpion vs. Sub Zero, very confused on this topic here! So are Scorpion and Sub-Zero mortal enemies or allies? I have been confused on this ever since Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance! (2002!) And which one do YOU think is better? Metallicakid, out! chat room heey i cheecked your profile out pretty awsome could you help me im playing mkd at the moment so could we go in a chat room and you could give me some tips Emoink15 01:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) im not on anything and i thought because kitana mentions in mksm that reptile and mileena are unspeperal! so there for thats why i thought there waz something between them! Hey, i'm new at this page and i did some edits, and i saw you erased my contribution, why you did that? at least respect the other people, but don't erase everything, try to respect, i am also a huge fan of mortal kombat just like you or even more, but now you know that you are not perfect so try to be nicer. also i wanted to ask you ¿How i sign my posts? see you, i hope we can be good friends and talk about all of the things with mortal kombat. DLC Blog You have comments disabled. Just letting you know. Regards. DAMNIT!!! how do I change that?-- 15:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You see the box that says comments? check it. My source http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNkK54d3YhM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL It has his move list in it Can you put it back now. Took me a long time to set that up.Smokeman140 18:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) HEY BITCH WHY YOU CREATE EVERYTHING I DESTROY! SUCK MY COCK AND GET A LIFE! The deed has been done. Woo. --ByakuyaTALK 00:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey You ever think of becoming an admin? You do great work here, so you sure as hell deserve it. --ByakuyaTALK 06:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Banning those who deserve it, locking pages, deleting pages, etc.. --ByakuyaTALK 00:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Mostly do a great job with the wiki and keep vandals away, which you've already done. I think you should contact Smoke and ask him if he could make you an Admin. --ByakuyaTALK 02:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) First off, congratulations. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you. Pretty much, you are doing what Byakuya described above; if a page needs locking (protection) or deleting, you will be one of the guys to do it. This one is pretty basic. If a vandal needs to be blocked, you will be the one to do it. If it's something minor, a short block (ranging from a day to two weeks) will do. For more severe vandalism (such as wiki-wide vandalism and harassment), blocks of up to 3 months are authorized on anonymous (IP) users. On user accounts, especially if created only for vandalism, infinite blocks are allowed. If you have a repeat offender or a user evading blocks, contact me via talk page and I'll deal with them. That's about it. As I said, any questions, let me know. SmokeSound off! 04:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratz I would like to be the first to say Congrulations on your adminship. Good job, mate! Tremorfan94 05:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) congratz man you earned it Kabalfan620 05:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hooray :D much obliged to everyone (forgive the lack of an awesome speech or whatever)-- 15:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) We need help Are you here, 'cause we need your help on certain user who's vandalizing our pages and I believe he needs to be banned.....permentally. 11:04 ThunderBeam707 8-4-11 (UTC) Thank you. 12:00 ThunderBeam707 8-5-11 (UTC) Vandal Some anon has vandalized my page, removing everrything. Please do something to him. I left him a komment on his Talk Page.'' Tremorfan94 04:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC)'' User talk:67.159.36.28 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- his page. User talk:95.154.230.191 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's another vandal. User talk:67.159.5.242 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's another one. User talk:93.174.93.145 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki- Here's ANOTHER one. DLC wish list who do you hope to see in DLC? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 15:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Outworld Undo Edit you did. Ok, I do agree it was pretty random on the section I edited in on, but I did not know where to put it, I decided NOT to make a completely new section about it. I read through the Outworld page and I didn't see it there, and the first thing i thought was to add it. I found the page Kamidogu though, and that Outworld information is there. So i'm not mad. Sorry if my edit pissed you off. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 16:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Revenant i see that you undid my change to the Wraith page. Did you see Noob's ending in MK9? Ugh.. do I really need to go into detail about why your edit was wrong? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 11:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) sure, start talking because it sounds like to me that you've never heard of the word Revenant. Look up the word, type in Revenant Fiction and look at the wiki page. Then Youtube Noob's ending and watch it. 1. i don't need to sign my posts 2. It is in Noob's MK9 ending, he's called it, and if you say otherwise, your a deft moron 3. yes my grammer and spelling suck. i'm more of a numbers guy 1. Insulting our intelligence and ignoring the rules of discussions will not further your case. 2. Any more unsigned posts on this page will be deleted without question. 3.If your spelling and grammar suck, then you have no business editing the articles-- 14:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fujin's Signature Moves Okay let me explain myself, As you kan see I put those there kause of the similarities, examples; Fujin's "Air Funnel" is similar to Eramc's "Telekinetic Slam", Fujin levitates his opponent then slams him/her to the ground, Ermac does the exact same thing. Also his "Wind Kick", is very similar to Kung Lao's "Dive Kick", As they both dive and kick their opponents. If it's any better, I put "similar" instead of "borrowed", if it works. 1:09 ThunderBeam707 8-29-11 (UTC) Many characters have moves that are similar to others. None of which are truly noteworthy-- 18:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I see. 1:23 ThunderBeam707 8-29-11 (UTC) Timeline Errors what was the reason for the deletion of timeline error part? i think it deserves attention and any good mk fan would agree. Mr.Scryer. 14:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey ShadowsTwilight how do i make that taik box thing? Mortalkombat100 06:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ??? why r u deleting the slideshows Mido X MK 03:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) there is my friend some members like me find slideshows better then galleries. and there is alot of other things in this wiki have no reason and some pictures in slideshows not in the galleries so why not friend Mido X MK 03:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) R U an admin. R U an admin. Mido X MK 03:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) am i breaking any rules Mido X MK 03:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) friend listen i told u the reasons they r enough for me and mortalkombat100 like the idea but i have so much respect for gunblazer and i'll do (anything he say) ;) and don't make a trouble for nothing this is a good thing not a bad thing like it or not :) Mido X MK 03:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) y um ok y did u undo what i did in the Skarlet Gallery? Mortalkombat100 04:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I found the name slightly inappropriate-- 04:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) what did i do wrong i dont get it what did i do wrong in the Blaze/Gallery? Mortalkombat100 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Your grammar. It has to be absolutely perfect when editing. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Mileena Nothing about the MK Gold image I added is fanart. The right side of it is her versus image, and the left side of it is the EXACT SAME RENDER that was already posted in her MK Gold section! If MK2011 picture is fanart though, then I apologize, but didn't think it could be since it uses her exact same render as the official one. Ridley Prime 22:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I'll change her MKG versus image to where it's not like that then (where it's by itself) and re-add it in a little while. Ridley Prime 23:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thing Hey Shadow, i was just wondering how do u do that thing that u do with Freddy wen u leave a message. Thank u Bye.(Cdog23 14:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) I still don't get it please help. Cdog23 Canon of Armageddon! Why undo my edit you bastard! The "Source" is the story of Mortal Kombat 9 goddamn it! Shao killed Blaze and he became the supreme overlord of the realms! He killed EVERYONE including Taven and Daegon, Raiden mentions that in the story mode of the game shit! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 21:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh sorry with I was bitching, its because that I was nervous and I had alot of work in finishing the works in my home! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 21:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Here is your goddamn source:http://www.trmk.org/forums/showthread.php/14470-Shao-Kahn...wins Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 21:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You apologize for bitching then you... bitch right after? Wow. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! Thanks for contacting me! Could you please ask him to send the issues (with screenshots) to ? That way we can keep track of the issues. Thanks, Mark (talk) 14:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just curious, why don't you ever come to the chat? It'd be real cool havin' you. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 17:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess you shouldn't bother. It's apart of the new theme, which I know you absolutely hate. While I'm at it, I'll ask you this too, do you have a PS3? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) What's your PSN? :) --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Added. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the Dead Pool, Mistake.. I clicked the wrong picture.. AGAIN Emperor Scorpion 23:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,Kano does say the B word. I hear it everytime I use his choke attack when you enhance it.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC)) Haha 1,000 edits and 1,000 points. Nice :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 00:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Edits Happy 1,000 Edits! :) (Cdog23 04:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) Please Advise Against Chat Trolling Hi, I'm leaving this message to you as well the other recently active admins. We've received complaints from several users that members of this wiki were trolling the chats of other wikis recently. I'm told that they all jumped in as a crowd and behaved badly in a variety of ways. As I'm sure you're well aware, that kind of behavior can be detrimental to the reputation of this wiki, so hopefully you can have a word with your community and tell them that cross-chat trolling is not acceptable. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Standards I've been editing here for a while, removing all sorts of specific trivia and errors, repeated info, etc without incident or warning. The trivia sections for more popular characters were taking up more space than bios and move lists combined! So I felt I had to trim down the small stuff, but I realize that could be wrong. Are there any standards for Trivia at all on this wiki? And should I stop trimming down the trivia? TheInmortalRobert (talk) 06:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC)